


48;

by josh0ng



Series: Minshua prompts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompts, step brothers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: This is just a bunch of short stories





	48;

"Do you accept Kim Mingyu as your lawful partner?"

Mingyu looks intensely at the smaller man who dressed in a light beige. His brown hair is nicely resting above his eyebrows, not too long, not too short, just nice. Mingyu grins as the lips of his future partner curls up, radiating the whole room with his smile.

"Ye--"

The alarm blares loudly in his ears and Mingyu sits up immediately, groaning angrily. "Fuck you." He mutters to nobody and gets up on his feet. Today was the day. The big day, he tells himself. 

Mingyu quickly takes a shower, making sure he is extra clean for the upcoming event. He sprays on extra cologne that was a gift from a special someone. 

"Let's get it, Kim." He encourages himself, as he fixes his hair, putting it up slickly. 

He drives towards the hotel that the ceremony will be conducted at nervously. He doesn't know why his heart beats super fast and his hands turns clammy. He sips onto the energy drink that he grabbed before making his way out.

Kim Mingyu knocks on the hotel room's door twice. 

"Tok, tok." 

He fidgets infront of the door as he heard footsteps coming. His nose suddenly picks up the faint smell of sweet vanilla. He's really is here, Mingyu thought. 

"You're early." His step brother greets him as he open the door widely. "Yeah, I got you some food to eat too." Mingyu steps in and shut the door behind him. He scans around the huge hotel lounge that he is in.

With sunlight shining through the humongous windows, the room has petals of red roses scattered on the bed and on the floor. Mingyu steps deeper into the space slowly, stepping on the petals, twisting it forcely with his sole. 

He leads himself to the bar of the room where he sees the wedding card laying carelessly. He have read it thousands of time, willingly and unwillingly but his fingers still made their way to the piece of paper.

Jeon Wonwoo and Hong Jisoo. 

Well, soon to be Jeon Jisoo. 

Mingyu hates it. Deep inside his heart, it pains him to let his step brother go. They grew up together. They're basically biological brothers. But Mingyu knew something was wrong with their relationship when the feelings towards his step brother grew into something stronger, something toxic. 

What he felt was the same feeling his friends felt for their partners.

And Mingyu was afraid to get close to Jisoo.

"Hyung?" 

Mingyu snaps out. The sweet honey voice was his favourite and after today, he won't hear it often anymore. 

This voice was the one who made him fall in love, but unfortunately, it's forbidden. 

"Hyung?" Jisoo calls for him once again. Mingyu clears his throat and turns to him.

"Is it okay? Does it looks weird?" 

Mingyu freezes. His step brother looks like an angel in that light beige suit that he dreamt of. With the outfit nicely hugging his small but defined body, Mingyu wonders how nice must it be to hold that in his embrace. 

"It looks weird right? I knew it. I should've brought you along but Wonwoo said he didn't want to make it as a hassle for you so--"

"You look good." Mingyu finally manage to let out. And Jisoo presents him with his biggest smile. Mingyu mentally captured the smile and buried it deeply in his heart. 

"Thank you! But I'm kind of hungry now. What did you get--" 

It was the second time Jisoo's speech got interuppted. He clumsily stumbled upon his own shirt that was thrown down and before he can hit the carpetted floor, Mingyu hastily reaches forward, collecting his body in time.

"Be careful." Mingyu reminds him and Jisoo didn't blink. The rosewood cologne of Mingyu's made an entrance to Jisoo's nostril, making him speechless. His body warms up, blood crawling up to his neck and his pale face turns bright pink.

It initiates his insides, and Jisoo unconciously made his arms around Mingyu's neck. He pulls his body upwards, inching closer to his step brother's lips before fully indulging the thick lips of Mingyu.

Mingyu stands still, unable to register Jisoo's actions.

"Shit--I'm sorry," Jisoo suddenly pushes Mingyu away, straigtening up swiftly. He steps back, eyes still on Mingyu who was gently licking his lips.

"I hate when people can't commit what they started." Mingyu insults and rushes to Jisoo, pushing him on the bed. 

"Fuck," he says as he hovers over his younger step brother. The room feels hot, as hot as his desires. He clearly sees Jisoo under him, unable to do anything.

"You make me want things I can't have." Mingyu confesses after a long time of burying it in him. His crazy fantasy of having Jisoo in his arms came through on the day where he have to send his brother off to another man.

The devil in him wants to keep Jisoo by his side forever, wants to be that man who will take care of Jisoo. Mingyu knew his sanity has a limit but what he don't know is, Jisoo, too was at the verge of exploding. 

The few years was hell for Jisoo when he found out that he wants to be the one that Mingyu brings out for a date. 

It was painful for him when he found out he wants to be loved by Mingyu too. 

Every night, Jisoo thinks of a way. How to break away from his foster family but all he felt was guilt. The guilt of seeing his foster parents wondered what went wrong when it's him who is in wrong.

Jisoo purposely invites Mingyu to accompany him at his hotel room. All of this is planned. For Jisoo to unleash his long kept demon.

He pulls Mingyu deeper into this kiss, holding onto his step brother tightly. Afraid that even if he lossen abit, Mingyu will slip away from him.

Jisoo moans a little into the kiss as Mingyu's hands roams under his shirt.

"We can't be doing this." Jisoo suddenly says, testing the man above him.

"Fuck your marriage. Let's run far away." Mingyu suggests and Jisoo instantly agrees to take this forbidden love to another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at my twitter account: mstext17 to request more!!


End file.
